


Two Sides of A Coin

by Ashante4



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), connor rk800 - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-05-20 09:22:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashante4/pseuds/Ashante4
Summary: Cyberlife has released the new 'RK800', a machine created to help the detectives of the DCPD to investigate the increase of deviant androids. The RK800 which goes by the name 'Connor' has been partnered with Hank Anderson; a police lieutenant who had a career ahead of him but is now a shadow of his former self, due to an accident in his past.Due to Hank's irrational behaviour, Fowler has added another person to the team, to keep Hank in line. Emelia Addington. Together, the trio investigates the deviants, learn to understand each other and find out a dark secret about Cyberlife and Connor's past before his release.





	1. A Destined Meeting

Connor entered the DCPD building with the sound of phones ringing, typing and chattering completely engulfing the whole room. As he walked in, he felt the cold stares on his back but paid no mind to them, he was used to the humans not being very welcoming towards him. As long as they didn't interfere with his mission, it didn't really matter how they responded to his presence. "Hello, I was wondering if you could direct me to Lieutenant Anderson's desk?" he asked the android on standby.

"Lieutenant Anderson's desk is right over there." She kindly directed. Connor turned and headed into the direction where the android had pointed. As the android at the reception had said, there was no sign on the lieutenant at his desk. Connor decided to get to know a little bit about the Lieutenant while he waited. Scanning his desk to find he had a Saint Bernard, enjoyed heavy metal and various of other interests. Connor understood the importance of getting to know somebody, in order to form a good relationship with them. 

From the corner of his eye, Connor saw movement coming towards the desk and turned to find the Lieutenant. "Hello, Lieutenant, It's good to see you." Connor greeted with kindness in his voice. Something Anderson seemed to lack judging by his reply.

"Oh for fuck sakes!" Hank stopped in his tracks and looked up at the ceiling like he was waiting for something to just make him disappear so he didn't have to converse with Connor. Luckily for Hank that something was Fowler.

"Hank, my office!" Anderson looked up at Connor then looked back down, shaking his head and muttering something under his breath. He turned to the Captain's office while Connor stayed back to look around the police department more.

"I'll wait for you out here, Lieutenant." 

"Please don't." and with that, the Lieutenant closed the door behind him, leaving Connor to do a little bit of exploring. His first stop was towards the cell that they were keeping the deviant from the Carlos Ortiz case. As he entered, he passed another prisoner's cell before coming face-to-face with the offender. Connor stared at the HK400 as it looked down to the ground, neither saying anything as a minute passed. "I'm going to die, aren't I?" the deviant slowly looked up at him. His eyes and face filled with so much emotion. Fear. Connor looked at him. Studying the HK400 like he was looking under a microscope and trying to see all the small details. 

"I'm sorry, I never wanted it to turn out this way," Connor wondered if he was actually sorry or if it was something in his program that was telling him to say that. He would never admit it out loud but looking at the deviant looking so human caused some kind of uncomfortable feeling in his chest. "there's something else isn't there? something you didn't tell me," Connor could see the stress levels in the android increasing and he knew he couldn't do anything about it. "please, tell me about RA9." The android looked at Connor for a few minutes, before looking down at the ground again.

"I'm going to die." and with that Connor turned to leave, knowing that he wasn't going to get any information out of the android without causing it to self-destruct on him. As he neared the exit of the cells, he heard banging and turned to find the HK400 repeatedly smashing its head against the window of the cell; the officers came rushing in but Connor just stood there watching with no emotion on his face, he knew that it was too late and continued out of the room.

After leaving the cells, Connor decided to have a quick glance into the break room. There were a few tables dotted around the room and a TV high up on the wall. There was a counter with a sink attached and a coffee machine that the humans probably used a lot to temporarily boost up their energy. As he was examining the room, a familiar voice crept up behind him. "Oh look, it's everyone's favourite tin can detective!" Connor turned to see Gavin sat at one of the tables with a colleague giving Connor a look of hatred and disgust. "So what? Is Cyberlife creating plastic detectives now to take over our jobs? huh," Gavin walked slowly towards Connor, a move that was probably meant to be antagonising but didn't affect the android at all. "What's your model? Never seen an android like you before," 

"RK800, I'm a prototype," he answered. Gavin looked him up and down with the never fading disgusted look covering his face. Maybe it was a permanent look for him.

"Well Mr.Prototype, why don't you go and get me a coffee?" Connor considered it for a moment before deciding to follow the request. He hoped making the coffee would help lift the tension in his relationship with the detective. His model was meant to work harmoniously with humans and yet every human he has come across has hated him. Maybe it was something Connor was doing wrong.

Connor turned towards the coffee machine and switched it on. He could hear Gavin chuckling in the background with the officer he had been sat with. Connor watched as the brown liquid escaped the machine and landed into the coffee mug which Connor took. He turned towards Gavin and extended the coffee out towards him. "You better stay out of my way, dipshit, or there's going to be consequences," Gavin moved so close to Connor, that he could feel the man's breath on his skin and see the pores on his face. "Hank can't protect you forever." And then he left, shoving Connor in the process and the officer followed soon after. Connor awkwardly extended his arm to give the coffee to Gavin even though he was already long gone. 

"You wouldn't mind if I take that, would you?" Connor turned to see a young woman stood beside him. Her hair was a cloud of dark brown curls that looked like springs, her eyes were a beautiful deep chocolate with a hint of gold in them and her skin a beige colour that had freckles on it dotted randomly. He immediately scanned her face to find out who she was.

_Name: Emelia Victoria Addington_

_Age: 23_

_D.O.B: October 21st, 2014_

_Sex: Female_

_Occupation: Sergeant at DCPD_

"No, of course not" Connor handed her the drink with a warm (or what he hoped was a warm) smile on his face. "Hello, my name is Con-"

"Connor," She interrupted. She had a sweet smile plastered on her face. "My name is Emelia, which I'm sure you've already worked out but you can call me Em," She extended her hand out for a handshake which he accepted without hesitation. "I'll be your's and Hank's new partner on the deviancy case." Connor was taken back by the introduction, for a brief moment. He hadn't heard of him and Hank having an added member to their team.

"So, you two have already meant then," The Lieutenant came up behind Connor looking drained and not happy at all. Not that he ever really looked any other way but he seemed more irritated than usual. "Well, I'm going to need a drink, now that I know I have another kid to babysit."

 

END. 

 

Hey! Thanks for reading the first chapter of my new (and first) DBH fanfiction. I'm hoping that you enjoyed it but I know that this first chapter was probably boring and I'm hoping things will pick up more during the second chapter.


	2. Emelia Addington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is informed that he'll be working with a third person on the deviancy case and he can't say he's too pleased.

**Hank's PoV**

"Hank, my office!" Hank let out a very audible sigh, after hearing Fowler call his name. First, he finds the plastic asshole still hovering about and now Fowler wants to probably yell some bullshit into his ear. Hank now wished, he didn't come into work at all and instead went to the bar to drown out all the worlds shit.

Hank entered the office and immediately slumped down into the chair opposite Fowler. Fowler and he had a good friendship, back in the day, before... before the accident with his son and after that, it all went downhill. Hank wouldn't admit it but Fowler has been the only person still looking out for him, even if his patience was growing thinner with the older man, he'd allowed Hank to keep his job despite his old reputation diminishing. He was probably worried about what would happen to Hank if he decided to fire him. Or he just wanted someone he could throw shitty cases at and throw an android worth more than his car on him.

"The amount of cases involving deviant androids is on the rise," Fowler began, looking at his computer screen while he spoke. "with the number of people being assaulted or killed by androids on the rise, this has turned into a police investigation, not just a cyberlife problem" Hank sighed causing Fowler to look up at him with a warning hidden in his stare. "because of this issue I want you to-"

"For fuck sake's, Jeffrey," Hank shook his head in disapproval and disbelief. Fowler knew how much Hank despised androids and now he wanted Hank to go investigating one with a fucking android looming over him. It was like Fowler was asking him to just hand in his badge then and there. "you know how much I hate these things and now you want me to go looking for those asses and on top of that with that plastic prick!" The anger and frustration were evident in his voice and judging by the look on his superior face, he wasn't appreciating Hank's tone."

"Look, everyone has their hands full around here and your the most qualified officer in the building for this case so would you quit your bitching and deal with it!" Hank let out a small breathy laugh calling bullshit on that statement. He knew Fowler wasn't giving Hank the case because he thought the older man was qualified, but rather he was the last cop he could think of to load a pile of shitty cases on. Hank didn't know what to say to convince Fowler to take him off this case and take that plastic bitch off his ass so he resorted to pleading.

"Come on, Jeffrey, you know how much I hate these things," Hank leaned on Fowler's desk, trying to keep a calm composure to change his friend's mind. Which Hank knew wasn't such an easy task. "Heck, I know nothing about androids! and I don't want to walk around with this pain in the neck because I can't guarantee that Cyberlife will get him back in one piece." Fowler looked up at him from his computer screen, I stern and pissed off look written all over his face. 

"If I told you how much it cost to fix an RK800 you'd rethink harming it but rather taking it on long strolls in the park," Fowler leaned on his two elbows, clasping his hands in front of him and giving Hank what looked like an... amused grin? "because I know how you are after painfully long years with you, I decided not to send you on this one alone," Due to the amusement on Jeffrey's face, Hank wasn't enjoying where this was going one bit and rolled his eyes  then closed them, saying a silent pray to himself. "I've assigned a detective with you so, hopefully, you can get this case done quicker and to prevent you from breaking the damn thing. But don't worry, you're already familiar with her."

"Quit the dramatic suspense and tell me who it is, Jeffrey!" He started growing impatient at every word. Hank didn't enjoy the company of most of the jackasses in this building and he knew they didn't like his. He preferred working solo or partnering with his beer and nothing else.

"Emelia Addington." 

"No," Hank said bluntly. "Absolutely not! I'm not putting her at risk like that, Jeffrey, these deviants are dangerous and the kid still has a lot to learn" Hank was pressing down firmly on Fowler's desk. Anger and disbelief were evident in the old man. It wasn't like Hank thought Emelia was a bad detective, it was more than he didn't want her in those rough situations. The deviants were still unpredictable and he didn't want her getting hurt, despite knowing that she was a talented detective.

"Miss Addington will be the buffer between you and Connor to ensure that Connor returns to Cyberlife in one piece and without a bill on his ass," Hank rolled his eyes and started pacing the room. "She's also partnered with you because she's been pestering me for an interesting mission and I think she deserves it. She's been here for two years now and has shown amazing performance, I don't see why I shouldn't give her this job." Fowler sat back in his seat, waiting for Hanks next refusal but to his surprise, Hank gave in."

"Fine. I don't see myself winning this argument." And with that discussion ended, Hank left the room slamming the door on his way out.

"Shoulda fucking retired years ago." He muttered under his breath.

 

**Emelia's PoV**

Emelia had been surprised to enter the police station that morning, only to find out that Fowler wanted her apart of the deviant investigation. She knew it wasn't a random choice and that he wanted her to tag along with Hank to keep an eye on him; Fowler would do that a lot if he felt Hank might put himself in some kind of danger. He would get Emelia to join an investigation to help with progress and to keep Hank in line.

As she entered the police station, she could already hear Gavin 'loudmouth of the century' Reed bullying someone. Emelia sighed, feeling sorry for the poor bastard as she went to her desk, which was next to Hank's, to put her stuff down and then go see what all the commotion was about. 

As she headed towards the break room, she noticed Hank having, what looked to be, an argument with Fowler and Emelia already knew what it was about. She continued past the office to see Gavin just leaving the break room as someone held out a cup of coffee to him. Gavin had a habit of always being an arse to everyone but especially to the new recruits at the station. Some people loved to just kiss his ass only to prevent being his next target but in actuality, nobody really liked him around here. Or perhaps Fowler did since he seemed to be keeping him around. Emelia felt bad for the recruit and decided to cheer them up, due to the disappointment on their face.

As she got closer, she noticed the LED on his right temple.  _Oh,_ was the first thing she thought. So this must be her new android partner that Fowler was talking about. "You wouldn't mind if I take that, would you?" she kindly asked. Emelia was amazed at the realism that Cyberlife gave these androids. She couldn't help but intensely stare as she was fascinated by every inch of his being. Judging by the look on his face, he was also scanning her as well. Within seconds, he probably knew so much about her and even things that she might not know about herself.

"No, of course not," he handed her the drink with a smile that was probably meant to be kind but looked unnatural which, oddly enough, made the smile kind of cute. "Hello, my name is Con-"

"Connor. My name is Emelia, which I'm sure you've already worked out, but you can call me Em," She extended her hand out for him to shake, which he did immediately and she was shocked at the warmth she could feel passing from him to her. His hands felt a little rough but they were also quite smooth. Right then and there, she wanted to just sit and examine him and find out everything about his creation, what he can do and all sorts of absurdities.  "I'll be your's and Hank's new partner on the deviancy case." Connor was clearly taken back by the statement, she understood then that he hadn't been briefed about receiving her as a new partner. He probably wondered why he and Hank even needed anyone else considering he was meant to be all the help the DCPD needed.

  "So, you two have already meant then," We both turned to look at Hank who looked tired and worse for wear. Emelia was always concerned for Hank and she thanked Fowler that he assigned her to watch him. He's been getting worse lately and she hated the thought of losing him, Hank has been like family to her for years. He was her inspiration for becoming a detective in the first place, always reading about his accomplishments in the news. And now he was a shadow of his former self and she's been trying desperately to bring his fire back out.  "Well, I'm going to need a drink, now that I know I have another kid to babysit." Emelia rolled her eyes.

"Come on, Uncle Hank, you know you're looking forward to the adventure of hanging out with me during this case." she displayed a wide grin, before pulling Hank into a big hug. He grunted, trying to act disinterested and as if he didn't care but she knew how much he loved her hugs, even if he'd never admit it. Having someone there for him is what Hank has been needing for the past 3 years and Emelia wasn't afraid to show that she was here. 

"Lieutenant, there have been reports of the AX400, that killed the guy last night, being sighted in the Ravendale district." Hank let out a sigh. Emelia couldn't help but smile looking at Connor as she was looking forward to seeing him in action. 

"Let's begin, shall we?" Hank began walking out as Emelia and Connor followed behind.

 

I'm sorry if this chapter is boring  o(╥﹏╥)o  hopefully the next one will be more interesting but thanks for reading anyway! ✌.ʕʘ‿ʘʔ.✌


	3. In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little a bit of conflict between Emelia and Connor during their hunt for the AX400.

They had all piled into Hank's car, after hearing from one of the officers in the station that the AX400 had been sited. Emelia sat in the passenger seat next to Hank, who was driving, while Connor sat in the back doing tricks with his coin while looking out the window. Emelia wouldn't call the scenery outside 'lovely', due to how dull and wet it was; the clouds were an ugly grey and heavy rain was falling, reflecting the light from the streetlamps, onto the concrete road. The buildings didn't make the view look any better either with all the incomplete construction everywhere and the abandoned buildings. She wondered, if Connor was looking out the window out of interest or if his mind was trying to solve the case before getting to the crime scene.

Emelia hadn't experienced many interactions with androids, especially one like Connor, so she found everything about him so fascinating. She couldn't help but stare at the beauty before her as he was able to juggle the coin between his knuckles so effortlessly. Being the tech geek that she was, she wouldn't pass up this opportunity, to work with and understand Connor, no matter what. "Is something the matter, Ms Addington?" he was suddenly looking at her, unfazed by her staring as he was probably used to it. Emelia, on the other hand, felt flustered that she had been caught and tried to conjure up a sentence.

"N-no, it's just..." She stumbled over her words which was unusual for her, as she was known for always having something to say and leaving others speechless. "I'm looking forward to working with you, that's all." She turned to him and gave him a warm smile. Even though everyone at the station was against having an android around, she thought it would be a great step to solving cases that seemed impossible for even the best detectives to do. 

Connor smiled in return or at least tried too, but nonetheless, it was a kind smile that was a little lopsided but that made him seem more human. "I'm looking forward to it as well Ms Addington. I have heard many great things about you." He titled his head to the side as he spoke and Emelia nodded in response and faced forward. There was another silence in the car before he spoke again.  "Ms Addington, may I ask you a question?" Connor's voice broke her out of her trance. 

"Under one condition, if you stop calling me Ms Addington and just call me Emelia." She said it in a casual tone to show that she wasn't mad at him or anything but just hated the formality; she preferred to make friends with her colleagues, it made the best working environment that way. 

"Emelia," he paused before he continued like he was trying to decide on something crucial. "What is your opinion on androids? You don't appear to treat me with any distaste, like most other humans, so I wondered where you stand in the debate." He sounded almost intrigued. Emelia assumed that she must be the first person to treat him kindly and felt bad for him. 

Emelia puffed up her cheeks then blew out the air while thinking of a way to answer his question. "If you're looking for my honest opinion, I kind of feel sorry for you all," a frown quickly fell upon Connor's face after hearing that and Emelia just looked at him through the rearview mirror. "I don't think you were created on the sole basis that humans needed the help but rather they didn't want to get their hands dirty anymore. Androids give humans a chance to play God and make their own species in their image. Sometimes, I think there is more to you guys than your program," Emelia stretched back and rested her head on the headrest of the car. "Maybe deviants aren't so bad and are just misunderstood."

"Deviants are dangerous and pose a threat." He said quickly, the first time he's ever been so serious since she met him.

"Not as dangerous and threatening as a human but I suppose you're programmed to think otherwise." She turned in her seat and saw a few police cars scattered across the street. Red and blue lights flashed, illuminating the area like a disco party.

"Looks like we're here," Hank announced, the first thing he's said since they got in the car. Hank turned off the engine and climbed out, Emelia followed close behind as Connor stood beside the car staring intensely at the wall. "So what've we got?" Hank asked Chris. Chris looked up nodding at Emelia as a greeting and Emelia returned it with a small smile.

"The clerk at the convenience store reported, that he was robbed, last night, by an android fitting the description of the AX400," he informed us while looking down and still recording notes for the investigation. "He said the android only took cash and then left. We haven't questioned the guy at the motel yet." The confusion was evident in his voice and was present in Emelia's mind.  _The android stole cash? What for?_ she wondered as she folded her arms.

"Ok, thanks Chris," Hank turned and headed towards the car where Connor was still stood, staring intently at the wall. "We've still got the manager at the motel to question but I wonder if the android is still around." Hank didn't seem to be talking Connor or Emelia, specifically, but he was clearly looking for an answer from one or the other.

"The android took the bus and then waited until the end of the line before getting off." Connor started he sounded curious, clearly trying to work out the intentions of the android. His face was set in a frown and he moved from the car, pacing a little.

"Maybe the android was acting out of fear," Emelia suggested though Hank seemed unconvinced. The older man still had his issues with androids and he saw them as nothing but a piece of plastic that was ruining the social structure. Not that he was very social though.

"Androids don't feel fear," Hank scoffed.

"Deviants do," Connor corrected. It still didn't answer the question as to where the deviant went from here though and Emelia was growing impatient at their lack of progress so far.

"Well...Chris did say that the motel manager might know something, there's a start." Emelia proposed with a shrug of her shoulders. She clung to the leather jacket, she was wearing, trying to keep warm in this gloomy weather. She had no idea why she didn't wear something more comfortable.

The trio headed towards the motel manager's office. The door to the office had a  _No Androids_ sign on it so if the android did steal money for the motel, there's a possibility that it could be in disguise dressed like a human. When they entered, the heating of the room quickly engulfed them and Emelia couldn't help but say a silent thank you. "Hello Sir, my name is Lieutenant Hank Anderson and this is Emelia Addington," Emelia stood beside Hank while he introduced them, leaving out Connor, though, as he was seen as equipment to help with the investigation. "We're investigating a report on an AX400 being sighted around here, have you come across an android?"

"Haven't you seen the signs, we don't allow androids in here." He gestured to the scene. He didn't appear to be lying.

"The android may be in disguise. Have you come across anyone who looks like this?" Connor pulled up an image of the AX400 on his hand, which Emelia found interesting and disturbing at the same time, the man looked shocked.

"Yeah, I've seen that thing! Came in here looking for a room but she looked so human, I wouldn't have suspected anything" He said in disbelief. "I gave it a key to room 28, it could still be there." He handed Hank a spare key for the room. Hank grabbed the key and immediately leaving the room with Connor and Emelia hot on his trail.

All three of them headed towards the room, Hank and Emelia carrying their guns while they progressed towards the room. Hank signalled a countdown, before inserting the key and slowly opening the door. There were signs someone had stayed in the room but other than that it was empty. "Damn it! we lost it." Emelia couldn't hide her frustration, as she lowered her gun and looked around aimlessly like she was waiting for the android to just pop up from the corner.

"Lieutenant, we've just spotted the AX400," the officer burst in, clearly, out of breath, stressing on every word. "They're headed towards the train station."

Before Hank or Emelia could say anything or process what the officer had just said, Connor sprinted off towards the direction of the AX400. His mission clear in his mind and his instructions telling him to capture the deviant alive to gain information.   
  
"Connor!" Emelia shouted after him but he just ignored her and continued trailing after the android. "God damn it!" She sprinted after him in her heeled combat boots, trying to catch up, meanwhile, Connor dodged the civilians he passed, feeling the air whip past him due to the speed he was going out. The surrounding people looked amazed at his speed but he brushed off their fascinated gaze and focused on capturing the AX400.   
  
He turned the corner to see the two androids climbing the fence, heading towards the highway. He managed to catch up to the fence and he flung himself at it, giving the androids and cold deathly glare. "Don't move!" Connor turned to see Emelia with her gun pointed and them and he immediately moved her gun out of the way.  
  
"Don't shoot," Connor turned back to look at the deviants as they slid down the muddy hill towards the road. "We need them alive if we're going to learn anything." Connor began climbing the fence after them but was stopped by a pair of strong hands.

"Don't go after them, Connor, you could get yourself killed," Connor tried to get out of Hank's grasp but the Lieutenant wasn't having any of it. "That's an order!" He gave Connor a final shove down causing the android to fall flat on his back but eventually give up his attempts at catching the deviants.

"They shouldn't get far anyway, I'll notify Chris and tell him to get a patrol out," Emelia, clearly irritated, said to Hank. She then looked at Connor, who was getting up, and moved closer to him so their faces were only inches apart. "I'm looking forward to working with you, Connor but you need to know that while you have your mission, I have mine and I dislike people getting in the way of that." 

"By killing the suspect, before getting any information out of them?" Connor cocked his head to the side like he was mocking her.

"I wasn't going to kill them but I was going to make them immobile so we had a better chance at catching them!" And with that Emelia stormed off to find Chris, leaving Hank and Connor behind staring after her.

Hank sighed, giving Connor a hard pat on the back. "Her missions are just as important to her as they are to you. Just remember that." Hank left Connor to go after Emelia so they could get ready to leave. Connor looked back at the place where the deviants had run off as his mission failure plagued his mind as well as his failure to work well with his new partners.

 

**SORRY FOR THIS  BORING CHAPTER! Hopefully, I can make the next one more interesting as well as more original. I have so much I want to put into the story but it's hard to put down my ideas.**

**Thanks for reading! x**


End file.
